User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
RE: Things Adding to Baccus' statement, I gave away all my articles except for Marcus Davies because they were so fail and since I decided to leave. However, I joined the Necros project and did nothing to it in the end. That makes me feel a little guilty. So, I'm willing to make a deal; I help you make a necros version of the Civil War (I got the time, you the ideas), complete it, and then I'll probably leave again, but this time without guilt. Deal? Also, I find it a miracle you liked my first Civil war, in fact I wonder why anyone liked my work at all (considering how epically fail it was), you got an answer to that? Ya, I guess I just thought that the Covenant automatically splitting into two factions, either one or the other, was a little too perfect and likely just to make things easy for Bungie. I agree that the Revanchist-coming-back-later concept sucked, even more than the rest of my work. Still, seeing as you and other people for some reason like my work (some of it anyway), I'll put up some suggestions for splinter factions, then you can say what you think or replace with better concepts: *One medium-sized Elite-controlled faction that continues to believe humanity are heretics and need to be destroyed (kinda like Xytan Jar Wattinree and Voro Nar Mantakree). *A small Jackal-controlled faction trying to establish the Jackals as a major power (would be easily defeated). *Various Brute-controlled Enclaves switching between fighting each other and the USR-UNSC. *A Covenant Reborn-esque faction, attempting to resurrect the former Covenant (like the Remnant does later). If you want more suggestions, I'll think some up. Thanks Lol, thanks for the help.=) --DREADHEAD613 21:06, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Hope you don't mind me asking, but what's the Nro'th Alliance? A Covenant splinter faction? Also, I need you to give opinions on the factions I suggested and add some suggestions yourself so I know what I have to work with. No stress though, I've got time, probably. No worries man. Oh, i just remembered that we'll be leaving tomorrow after lunch to travel to matt's/baccus'/angel's grandpa and grandma, and we'll be gone for more than a week (i know, memory sucks, runs in the family). They don't have an internet connection, so if any of us are making any edits, it's because we're somewhere else (like on the way there and the way back, we have to stop at places, it's too long to cut in one day :P) where there's a short-term connection. Just thought you'd like to know in case you've got questions for something. I'll be up and on an hour more or so however, and I may be online an hour or two tomorrow. Brute RP Precursor Assistance Are you still looking for images? I've found a few that would suit your Precursors - some good ships, a cityscape, and a space elevator. I'll add them to my prototype version, to show you how they fit in. Specops306 - ''Kora '' 06:12, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Also, I was thinking about your Precursors' weapons - rather than the primitive railguns, couldn't they use relativistic kill vehicles? They were more advanced than the Forerunners afterall, and a gun that can destroy a planet in a single shot would suit them! Specops306 - ''Kora '' 07:48, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Parkster Update Stoof RE:I have an idea Pictures Hey, LOMI, you know in what program Ajax make the images of his starships? - Flood12345 16:27, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I can haz usergroups? Do we have something like this already? As most would know, the halopedia usergroups were recently disbanded, due to people striking out on their own for points in the point/rank system. On the Fanon Wiki, it would be of great help to novice users to have forums and such, as well as a way to advertise works now that the neglected fanon list page is gone. Good idea? How many users are there anyway? Slightly depressing, but impressive that so few plus the maybe once-on ever users could create over 12000 articles. And in that line of thinking, how do I advertise my story without the shameless cross-promotion you see here? I had just realized that after I posted my last reply. It sorta felt wrong to double post. (That Damn Sniper 15:40, 29 July 2009 (UTC)) Plagiarism? :Ok, I will change everything. PS: I get the idea of contact lost with a remote colony from Contact Harvest. They are more than 3 new races. And everyone use the idea of the Covie Remanants, which in Darkness is called New Covenant. Also, you suggest a new title for the AOAR, because I can't find another. And finally, I simply created Darkness to feel free that Halo Fanon has only one Reality or Community Project. Good Day, sir! - Flood12345 17:54, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Just a tiny little detail My Involvment with Kilo Hmm, I just don't know James, I really have no idea. I will probably finish 240, as he was my pride and joy, but, I think you can have "ownership" of them, but not change the template. I may return after a few months, but untill then. You're on your own. Regards; Joshua (Talk) 12:44, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Yes yes, of course, go on. Also, in case you're interested, I'm writing a sort of "Valentine's Spartan Day" special chapter (I know it's far from Valentine's Day, but I just felt like it), detailing the romance between Necros-era spartans David-056 and Cassandra-115. Not sure where I'll put it, but I think it'll be on a usernamespace page titled 'Necros Specials' or something like that. Also, I probably don't need to tell you that I'm stuck with the Heretic (it's a sad thing, my inspiration and willingness comes and goes). It's more of a standalone chapter than a story, perhaps two and a half pages long. Who knows? I might writ more holiday specials related to my Necros Spartans, perhaps a christmas or new year one. After all, even Spartans should know the significance of those dates :P You! You know that, since you marked Darkness with Plagiarism, Flood12345 doesn't want to write more?. Cool, guy, cool (sarcastic). - Spartansniper451 13:59, 2 August 2009 (UTC) PEEKABOO! Matthias is too long; just stick to call me Matt then, I have a feeling no one will call me Survivor instead of Matt anyway (uber fail, eh?). As for the christmas special, I could just have Laz pop up in front of him on the morning and throw something random at him, a photo of the two, or a couple of exploding cigars (that would be a memory to Riker's...prank). Also a thing I planned was for Laz and Riker to bet on how long it would take before Dave and Cassie start kissing under the mistletoe :P tell me what you think of that. Beyond that, is it okay if I try to (as accurate as I can) tweak with him myself? I don't think there'll be alot of spartans in it, just to make it simple. Dave, Cassie, Laz (my three) and Riker are those I definetly want in. I may also ask 501 if Leonid or Conner (the CIII) wants to be in (Leonid at christmas? hmm....) and perhaps Blue Team, but I'm not sure yet. Ajax's Spartans are somewhat unappetizing; partly because it'd take years before he'd answer me, seondly because none of them seem to be the celebrating type... Geez, the message got quite long didn't it...and ironic I'm gonna write a christmas special in the middle of the summer...guess my sense of timing is very whacked :P Jobs and stuff Requested pics shh Adding to baccus' above statement and responding your question, I took the liberty of adding the requested charcs on the page myself. I doubt you'll mind, right? Also, giving a leading character for the Avar is quite redundant, seeing as they're non-sentient :P Spartan-4s I have read about the spartan-4s, but i have a question. When did the s-4s enter service? yeah. the emerald team thing sounds interesting. latly i havn't read any nercos articles because i have been writting mine. Unpleasent Tasks, Part Deux Thanks for that redirect it wouldn't work for me, cheers J!MMY''8806 23:50, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Assistance Well, personally I'd recommend some counter-insurgency ops, possibly some assassinations on the Covenant leadership... to mix things up, maybe even something with regard to the Heretics and (maybe?) some extremist Covenant splinter groups. Good call on avoiding the Flood, though; even though they make for interesting situations, it's been overdone by nearly every SPARTAN on the site, and I find it hard to believe that every single SPARTAN has personally encountered them. Riker Aid Joining of an Rp Ello. Wondering if I could join your Rp. You know, The What If? One. Just wondering. I already asked Justanothergrunt (I think thats his name) If I could join, but I don't know how active he is, but by the Latest Activity report, you seem much more-so. Anyway, thanks. Swahdalah! ~ Maxwell's-Silver-Hammer Aw. Thats kinda depressing. But I do have a question concerning the Necros War. What is the war about? ~BANG BANG Maxwell's Silver Hammer came down upon her head.... 05:49, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Unggoy Defense Force I ain't gonna help you; Riker's article is getting longer than Laz's (if it isn't already, I didn't check) :P Just kidding, but I don't actually have any ideas at the moment, and even if I had, I'd be sad to say "Laz" first, since I really need to work on him to fill out the empty sections (and make sure it's longer than Riker :D). Sorry if I sound egotistical, but I realized I need to keep some stuff for myself. However, Bac's given a suggestion (the traitor, insisting I give it to you instead of me >:S); A unsc force (riker included) is sent to deal with rebels on whatever planet you want to, then when they arrive, a Covenant force also appears, creating a three-way battle, with Riker either going into an uneasy alliance with the rebels to fend off the covenant, or fighting to finish off both opponents, whichever you prefer most. As he (Bac) says, it's just a suggestion, and if you don't like it, I'd be glad to use it for Laz :P Hello again. Hello once more. I was wondering if I could join your Finish the Fight RP if thats alright? Swahdalah! ~Max http://i275.photobucket.com/albums/jj313/Inf3ct3d_spy/HALO.jpg 01:20, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Finish the Fight Just a notice; you're pretty much all clear to use any of my stuff tagged as Necros; odds are I probably won't get to most of them, and the more the merrier either way, right? #Very cryptic, nice. Myself, I wouldn't be able to make a cryptic quote even if my life was at stake, and I suck at quotes in general. Anyway, it sounds like Ajax's cyptics, so I don't think you have anything to worry about (unless he tags it as plagiarism) #Well, I never properly checked military ranking, so either it's supposed to be Junior Grade, or just Lieutenant. Thanks for informing me about that :P #Riker looks a lot longer if you ask me. and btw, how do you check those stats you mentioned? And how does it work, is 124 longer or shorter than 70? #I'll cross my thumbs :P #There, I fixed it now, must've had brain leakage or something when i wrote that part... #Uh, I think you mean 124 is shorter than 70, cause Riker's definetly longer than Laz, I'm certain now. It both looks longer and has more bytes than Laz does. But enjoy your lead while you can, I'll catch up someday >:D RE: Riker Well, lets see... for post Cov War engagements, it'd be the mopping up of various occupying forces that the covvies had left on the colony worlds. For pre Cov War engagements, it's have to be Innie fighting. For example, the assassination or monitoring of an insurgent leader, as Jared was tasked with. You could also be very vague, and like I do on my pages, summarize the various operations all at one go, and just keep everything brief. I know you want Riker to be the longest page on the site, but perhaps you don't need to go into detail on every one of his ops. So, there's my basic guidelines. If you want more specific stuff, let me know and I'll oblige. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 03:59, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Spartan IV? If someone wanted to, could they create a SPARTAN IV? Or is it too late?--DREADHEAD613 21:04, 21 August 2009 (UTC) cool thanks. :)--DREADHEAD613 21:32, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Thor squad Can my spartan be the CO of Thor squad?--DREADHEAD613 22:24, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Christmas Special First part of my necros special, A Very Sparty Christmas, is up. It's dedicated to Lavernius giving his gift to Riker. I also used it to look back at how Riker and Laz had that disagreement (I took the liberty of connecting it to the cigar incident), and ended it in an ironic way. Not that well written if I have to be honest, but i hope you find it entertaining nonetheless. I'll try writing the other two parts sometime soon, and hopefully they'll be better than the first. Tell me if you have complaints or simply want to ask something. PS, Laz just went up to 96th place in longest article WOOT! :D *Is Depressed* I posted on Ajak's page 3 days ago and have gotten no reply since. What do I do if I want to join Necros? Ah. God bless you tiny Time. Are Monitors allowed? Ah. Alright. I can edit it. But if Halo Wars Shield World was a planet, with a Dyson bubble or whatever there called, then couldn't I use it if I edit the Trival shit (Make it normal sized?) Oh god, no I didn't mean to use the Halo Wars Shield World. I meant a kind like it as you said. Is it better now? Swahdalah! ~Max http://i275.photobucket.com/albums/jj313/Inf3ct3d_spy/HALO.jpg 13:42, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Good you enjoyed it. Oh and thanks for noting that thing, I just made assumptions based on the info on his page, but now I'll hopefully do better. #You mean the ones I marked with the delete tag recently? Yah, I don't have time to work with so many at once, and I don't want too many articles in my category. #RAAARGH!!!!! HERESY! DEFIANCE! FILTH! DONUTS! *sigh, sigh* Ok, I'm done. I doubt you will too (no offense), but neither will I. Hopefully, my new cooperation with Specops306 will get me a whole lotta stuff to write about :P #Yah, so could you delete them for me plz? Or make me an admin so I can do it :D (not really) #Well I don't like Donuts :P Anyway, yeah, alliances are rare nowadays. Be glad that the Matt family is still here, and we are your sworn allies (well, Angel's neutral, but she doesn't count). Have you tried 501? I've worked with him before. His visists to the site nowadays are scarce, but he's good to cooperate with, kinda like you :P #Lazy bum...(jk, I know your time is limited) #Well, SpecOps isn't on too much either, but I'm patient. Laz the Labyrinth Array hunter WOOT =3 (hope I'm not making you jealous, that isn't my intention) Lulz, took one of my old concepts, did ya? But don't worry, it's fine. Just noticed it... I'd love to help you, but for some reason I'm suffering a bug (and have been for days), which, most notably, keeps me from uploading images (although there are also other things, such as the Login link in the top left corner when you're logged out ain't working, the Search Halo Fanon text not going away in the searchbar when you press at it like it's used to, etc.). Would you happen to know what the cause could be? Have their been any design changes for HaloFanon lately? It'd be good to have that problem outta the way, cause I need to upload some pics myself (Laz out of armor = Alan Tudyk :P) BTW, whose Spartan: Black/Black Team version do you think will be best in the end; mine or Lente's? :D Hmm Sorry if my reply is a tad late, I was camping. For your question, I'm not completely sure, but missions that play to the strengths and weaknesses of your SPARTAN for victories and losses generally work ok for me. Technically we've abolished one restriction already, I think; SPARTANs are being revealed in canon, yet fanon spartans remain, see where it's falling already? Spartans Lets face it, Spartans will always be a major part of fannon Hows this? Do you think this is okay? SPARTAN-K113--DREADHEAD613 23:16, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I uploaded the two you specified (since the bug seems to FINALLY be gone). They're here and here. I don't have time to upload the others, I'll see if Baccus can do it sometime later today. Oh, about new images, Lavernius out of armor is up now :P Restored Pics? LOMI, why did you restored those images?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:33, 25 August 2009 (UTC) New, short RP to fill voids Ok, WARDOG is on hold kinda sorta, Ajax seems to be dropping out of contact a bit, I'm bored, and I had an idea. Would you be interested in coordinating a short RP to fill the gap between now and whenever WARDOG starts up again? I'm thinking something like a short, explanatory mission filling in some obscure story gap. I also have another idea, possibly something based around Reach. If your interested in helping with a short little RP, let me know. My sig is just above. Hard to see Spartan 501 14:04, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Lol, yeah I guess so. I was just searching for pics of Alan Tudyk, since I intended it to be a pun, seeing as if Laz would be in any Halo media, Tudyk should voice him (I think you noticed I put him as Laz' voice actor on your Necros usernamespacepage). Then I found that pic and just thought; That's Laz! :P As for the pics, don't thank me, I needed them just as much as you :P RE:PS: You slippery Island of Monster Lord (or was it Monster of Island Lord?)! Still, don't get your hopes up. The Labyrinth Campaign alone will have eight or nine sizeable battles in its own right. Then there's the Sanghelios Embassy Crisis (3 operations) I've got to write on and the later Infestation of Salvation's Trove (3 battles), which also reminds me that I'll try making Lavernius the Spartan that has encountered the Flood the most (yes, more than John). That ought to make Riker and Laz even more different (seeing Riker never encounters the Flood :P). Then I'm dropping ideas for about 15 more battles in the Human-Covenant War that I haven't added yet. Watch out when I bypass 501's SII Class III Conner's length; I'll be more than a god, I'll be more than Ajax >:D muhahahahaha (couldn't resist) Good to hear. I'll be brainstorming ideas in school over the next couple of days (during boring periods at the beginning of school where classes are present, but no work is being done). Try and brainstorm a bit yourself to. As I said before, it would probably be good to do some sort of short mission, with a defined objective, a small amount of people, and a smaller group of characters (instead of fleets and fleets of warships, maybe one ship, for example, or focus on a squad, or something along those lines). Both during the war and post war ideas would be good--if we did a post war RP, we might be able to integrate a larger amount of SPARTAN-IIs, or maybe we could do one during the war about maybe a small team on a select mission, something where it could be well regulated to ensure it stays relatively short. So, work on ideas, I’ll do the same. Spartan 501 04:42, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I unfortunatly only know of one Latin-English dictionary site, and it isn't that reliable, as it often isn't grammatically correct and misses some words. For example, 'down' isn't in the dictionary, so I replaced it with 'drop' instead. But if you still want to use the phrase, it's "Pluvia Occumbo Nex". Also, I get the feeling this is slowly becoming a bragging contest...let's just write on and do our best, k :P BTW, if you and 501 set up an RP together, don't you dare forget to give me an invite :P Oh and if you two would like assistance, I'm at your service, and I think Bac may be too. Oh and check out this and this if you're interested. And I hope you didn't mind I planned up a chapter for Laz' and riker's past, I just thought we need to get it over with, and what better way to do so than through a novel essentially consisting of a collection of short stories? Oh and you've got your own cooked up plans you want to put into reality, just say the word :P Ok, I was writing up the outline for the 20-30 new Operations (each about 1-3 pages long) I have planned to further expand my Connor-038 article (your puny attempts to overthrow me shall soon be cast into the void), and kinda realized some of the ops were perfect for the short RP I have planned. Essentially, in my article, I’ve got to cover 20 years of time, 11 of it explained in great detail, so I came up with the Operation: GREY TEAM campaign (named after guess who). Don’t want to give spoilers, but essentially there are going to be a lot of raiding missions taking place over the course of a couple of days, kind of like the S-III raids. I thought they might make good source for our short RP.We can use a wide variety of characters and have a lot of freedom to write, as its in a period barely covered for Necrosverse. Well, ok, moderately covered, but barely sounds way better. Suggestions or thoughts? Spartan 501 20:31, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I knew of Ed-077, that's what the trouble was meant to be. I'll see if I can reach him sometime. And yeah, a small RP is a new and good idea. Oh and instead of trying to have Lavernius become longer than Riker, I'm making a new Spartan entirely, and I think he'll end up longer than Riker, no offense (have worked on it for two days almost nonstop, and have only done early life, training, augmentation and half the Covvie-Human war operations, as well as the non-history sections. Would estimate a few more days to get it fully done :P) You will either fear it or admire it or both, and you'll watch as it unravels the very foundations of this wiki Just kidding, I hope it'll be a nice read for people like you though. Precursor Places Write so Much Well, being bored+free time=EPIC. I'm working on an idea right now, but juggling it with some other stuffs. Two days ago I had nothing to do, now I have 038 article expansion, writing a story for Chronicles, working on RP, and organizing game night stuffz, not to mention school. But I think I have a pretty solid idea. Riker/Richie tag op Would you like having Riker and my upcoming SII Class III Richie go on a mission (preferrably during the Rebuild Era) together? See, I ain't unfair; despite the fact that it's supposed to be the article that destroys your lead, I'm offering you to benefit from it too :P If you like the idea, then I'll give you the ideas I have planned out. Please respond quickly, I'm almost done with Richie's Human-Covvie war section, so I want to know what to write in the Rebuild Era missions. Matt-256 20:03, 31 August 2009 (UTC) To quote Bac directly: "Huh? You want me to diregard your request or disregard the fact that 501 has uploaded those pics? Enlighten me plz" Oh and before you reply to me, I also need to know if you've ever read or know the plot of Republic Commando: Triple Zero, written by Karen Traviss? Cause the op's gonna be something similar (should you accept my offer of course)... Matt-256 21:41, 31 August 2009 (UTC) The Shield World thingy I think. Heck, I could toss in Laz and Dexter too while at it :P As for CATESCHISM; if it means breaking the rules, then Laz would go right along with it :D But how is it training for the S-IV trainees by having their trainers leave system to battle pirates and remnant on their own? RE:PS: No, all he's got is a small section on the Cyan Team article (don't mind the quality; it was made WAAAY back when I was still a nub; Richie will fresh up their reputation a little). That's why I wondered if you had read it or a summary. Well, what I was pointing towards was more the thing with "working with people you don't get along with" thing (example: Omega and Delta Squad Commandos hate each other, the Commandos hate the Null-ARCs (I think, I haven't read the book, only a summary on wookiepedia), the two Mandalorian leaders, Kal Skirata and Valon Vau, hate each other). You get it? For a halofanon-example; Laz and Richie hate each other so badly it hurts, and if we just throw in a couple more dudes that absolutely don't get along but have to in order to complete the mission, we've got a funny mess to work with :P Ah thanks for clarifying that. Also, prepare to cower behind Riker in defeat, Richie will be up any day now...muhahahahaha Jk, hope you enjoy the article when it's put up, and good luck with Riker :) Re: Request Sorry for the insanely late reply to this (I have been insanely inactive after all). Yes, if you want you can place the Alliance into the Necros (or at least the ones I made). If you need help/questions for anything just ask. I'll attempt to answer. Sincerely, --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 03:53, September 4, 2009 (UTC) oh, I missed it before but you can use the Iota Platoon too. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 15:27, September 4, 2009 (UTC) RP Ok, I've been a tad busy with writing 038 add-ons this week, but I'd like to present one of my ideas for the short RP. The year is 2579. The Covenant Remnant, shattered only 10 years before, is once again mobilizing it’s forces to expand it’s army in preparation for a second campaign to annihilate the UNSC and USR. The UNSC, whose plan to pre-emotively strike the enemy with a bombardment of all major worlds has been displaced by political machinations, now downgrades its campaign to a series of smaller raids against high value targets. Designed to cripple the enemy’s reconstruction efforts or distract them from their work, these missions are performed usually by small units, behind enemy lines, in high-risk situations. On August 3rd, intelligence provided by the Jiralhanae Alliance gave the location of a Brute prison camp deep inside Remnant territory. The camp held dozens of Jiralhanae who had joined the side of the allies in secret and begun a terrorist campaign. With the unique value that these prisoners might have if released into Brute society, they were deemed an appropriate distraction for the Remnant. Assembling an elite platoon of soldiers, the UNSC began Operation: CARETAKER. FEEL MAH WRATH Your and Riker's end is here lol. Anyway, hope you get a good read out of it, and please, come with any constructive criticism you can think of. But for some reason it hasn't appeared in the long pages list yet. Does it update slowly or something? Also, could you tell me if the following quotes (also found on Richie's page) are from the bible?: *"We're all grieving, lost and bleeding." *"I quietly leave a lonely sight. Relieved of all my guilt to join a wall in deepest hell the devil himself has built." *"Unleash all the beasts from imprisonment and arm them with sticks and stones. Bring them into the land of chaos. Watch mankind's last gate fall." I thought they sounded biblish, but I can't be sure, since I haven't read the bible myself. Just want to know so that I can change the ref to "line from the bible" or something like that instead of "unknown source from my math book" :P (yes, the lines were actually written in my math book, likely by the one(s) who had it before me). XD lol, its good to be back. I just had the sudden urge to write some stuff again so I came back. Anyways, just ask if you need help with the stuff. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 21:30, September 4, 2009 (UTC) All right, guess it'll still be called "unknown source" :P Still, they were quite good, so I'll keep them. I'm sure whoever had the book before me won't mind :P Oh, incidentally I've forgotten how to access my sig template and I want to make some changes to it. Mind helping? --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 22:01, September 4, 2009 (UTC) IRONY! Sorry I forgot to reply about your message about ironic twists before, I was so excited about Richie :P Anyway, I find it very funny, not just because enmity becomes love, but also because of "Spartan vs Persian", UNSC vs URF. I guess it isn't a coincidence? But I also guess they aren't as numerous as the Spartans? Oh, and something I think you should do to use that plot twist to its fullest, that would be something like that Miranda Talavera being suspected of leaking information to the URF, and Riker believes her when she says she's innocent and then the two have to escape from the other Spartans (who'd be told to capture them) while also trying to find the real leak. You can think whatever you want of that idea, I just thought that having a former enemy join you just shouts FRAME!! :P Oh and as soon as you've read Richie's personality, try to determine what Riker would think of Richie (scared of? hatred? friendly? no emotions at all?). Matt-256 08:04, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I just figured it all out at midnight last night, and I know that your current sig is made using a template, but thanks for telling me. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 15:46, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I knew it! And some secrety twinkie twist at the end? WOOT! BTW, you sure you want just the Mark II Prototypes? They require a reactor to work, after all. If you want, you can have the rebels using stolen Goliaths, they more badass (sorry subs) :P Good that you (somewhat) liked the idea. You can take three guesses on what Laz would do the moment he hear the rest of the Spartans are told to pursue Riker...(*I'm comin' buddy, I won't let 'em take ya!* oops, I wrote that out loud?) :P Lol, yeah I could also imagine that. And also, the persona is indeed something that plagues him; he can't be rid of it, but he can't ignore it either; he pretty much doesn't know what to do at times (which usually makes him resort to brutal, unpleasant and for the public censored violence :P). Good thing Riker isn't so evil that he's okay with walking up to a rebel, break his arms and legs and then fry him alive with a flamethrower... Oh, and in case you're interested and haven't seen it already, Richie is the fifth longest article disregarding stories and RPs and the 44th longest overall (WOOT!) Last group of things No, he just wants the C3s' number tags to be between 301 and 450, cause he wants the classes to count upwards (as he puts it; Class I = 001-150, Class II = 151-300, Class III = 301-450). Some Help Hey LOMI. I know it's been a while since we spoke, but I was wondering if you could give me some help/advice on something (if you have the time). After some creative thinking on my part and after being impressed and inspired by such long articles as Riker and Leonid, I started developing SPARTAN-A294, an Alpha Company S-III who actually ends up surviving Operation: PROMETHEUS. Unfortunately, I lack just about any images to use for it (it really sucks that no one on Deviant Art's interested in drawing SPI pictures), and so I was wondering if you'd have any suggestions about what to use. Likewise, while some of Alpha Company's missions are stated by name, a "half dozen other engagements" are left to one's imagination. Would you happen to know of or have ideas for any of these missions? Finally, as someone who's written a big article like Riker's, would you have any advice for how to write such large amounts of text without making it too bloated or hard to read? If you can help me with this, I'd be very grateful, but if you can't that's cool too. Thanks for your time, RP I posted this a couple days ago, but since you haven’t replied I’m assuming it got lost in the shuffle on your talk page. I got an early idea for possible RP. The year is 2579. The Covenant Remnant, shattered only 10 years before, is once again mobilizing it’s forces to expand it’s army in preparation for a second campaign to annihilate the UNSC and USR. The UNSC, whose plan to pre-emotively strike the enemy with a bombardment of all major worlds has been displaced by political machinations, now downgrades its campaign to a series of smaller raids against high value targets. Designed to cripple the enemy’s reconstruction efforts or distract them from their work, these missions are performed usually by small units, behind enemy lines, in high-risk situations. On August 3rd, intelligence provided by the Jiralhanae Alliance gave the location of a Brute prison camp deep inside Remnant territory. The camp held dozens of Jiralhanae who had joined the side of the allies in secret and begun a terrorist campaign. With the unique value that these prisoners might have if released into Brute society, they were deemed an appropriate distraction for the Remnant. Assembling an elite platoon of soldiers, the UNSC began Operation: CARETAKER. Tell me your opinion and if you have any ideas of your own. I’m really hoping to get this project moving somewhat. Thanks, New Project Ok, see this: A New Project, Name: HellSpartan So...: Set 21 years (2574) after the Human-Covenant War, the Alliance (I'm still working on the name) of Human, Elite, Unggoy (Separatists) and Lekgolo (Separatists) entered a Rebuild and Golden Era of Peace, The Jralhanae separated from the Covenant and the Prophets Lies, though they didn't unite with the Alliance, so they are alone, with the Jiralhanae separated from the Covenant, The Prophets united with the Joitiana (Large, blue, bloody creatures), and the Heritans (Medium, changing color, peaceful but when in sight of danger, very powerful creatures). To have a more Infantry power, the UNSC started the creation of the SPARTAN-II Class-III in 2563, in differance from trhe original Spartans, these were trained 12 years and recruited when all of thes were 4-years old, there were 120 candidates, using the combined augumentations procedures from the SPARTAN-II and SPARTAN-III, the rate of surving was 100%, to balance, they were 60 boys and 60 grils. They were called HellSpartans because of the better tactics and much ore efficient combat tactics that they used, making the battlefield a "hell" for enemies. What do you think? wait...what? Wow! What happend to all my articles? i looked at my category after returning from a long break and I went from 20 something articles to 2... What happened? I understand I was gone long, but what happened to them? --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 02:22, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. article quality hey LOMI, when i read through my story, spartan splendori could use help with, i felt the page needed a lot of clean up. i dont know if you think so, but i think the article hould be deleted all together. spartan tag as you know, my spartan is tagged 077, but i read another article with the same tag. is this a bad thing or a good thing suggestion i have an idea. i think that since no one has said who makes the scopes for the UNSC, may a suggest the eotech-trijicon corporation?-- 22:54, September 8, 2009 (UTC) need help with my spartan-- 23:03, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Brute terrorists, actually, funded by numerous allies to cause mayhem without getting directly involved. EDIT: Thinking back, that didn’t really answer your question. Traitors mostly, but also the occasional allied Brute working as an operator (much how the US ran intelligence during the cold war, with a few actual operators who gave orders to and gathered intel from various traitors). Spartan 501 I'll get on it sometime today (hopefully). BTW, keep your eyes open for Richie's brother who's gonna be up later today. Don't worry, he won't be as long as Riker, let alone Richie, he'll be a more simple, short, yet informative character of sorts, if you get what I mean. Just because you're a friend of mine, I'll give you a clue about what kind of character he is; "A SPARTAN, yet not a SPARTAN, formerly an MP (Military Police), now wearing the Marathon Hero's suit". If you figure it out (without looking at the article), you get an e-cookie :P Matt-256 12:18, September 9, 2009 (UTC) More Necros stuff I dealt with the task you gave me. Just ask if you need anything else. Also, check my new addition to Halo Chronicles, I thought it could be the story-version of that mission were people who hate each other has to work together. See if you'd like some charcs in it. I'll be including IIIs, a II C3 and a couple ODSTs, so have people that hate those should you choose to include any charcs :P